


Bottoming Out

by GavinIsaNuisance



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Creampie, Cyborg/Raven - Freeform, Dominant Futa, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Futa Starfire, Futa on Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Humiliation, Large Cock, Male on Futa, Panties, Pegging, Raven/Beast Boy - Freeform, Robin/Raven - Freeform, Robin/Starfire - Freeform, Shower Sex, Spanking, Starfire/Beast Boy - Freeform, Strap-On, Toys, assplay, blowjob, dickgirl, futa Raven, rimjob, sissification, sissy, submissive bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinIsaNuisance/pseuds/GavinIsaNuisance
Summary: Well, I’m bored in the house and I’m in the house bored, so, I decided my first story will be a Teen Titans sexy fic. I wanted to do something where the girls: Starfire and Raven are futas, meaning they’re chicks with dicks. More importantly how they have relationships with the boys, Robin and Beast Boy respectively. And what shall transpire is true romance with tons of role reversal and tons of butt fucking. Do enjoy and leave a comment with your suggestions. Also, if you came here for some sissification, you’ve come to the right place.
Relationships: Cyborg/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven, Robin/Raven, Robin/Starfire, Starfire/Beast Boy
Comments: 230
Kudos: 54





	1. Beast Bottom Boy

**Author's Note:**

> All persons depicted in a naked or sexual nature are 18 and up.

First up is BB and Raven. The two Titans were in the training bay, trying to spar with one another. Raven was doing her thing, using her very powerful levitating abilities to force large objects to be launched at Beast Boy, who was able to counter by transforming into a cougar and dodge the demon girl's onslaught.

Try as she might, Raven almost got a few close calls but it was all for nothing as cougar Beast Boy pounced and knocked Raven to the ground. She kneed him off of her and the cougar flipped and Beast Boy returned to human form, confident of his abilities.

"And that makes seven" he smugly said.

"What happened to going at seventy-five percent?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"That was seventy-five percent. Wanna go fifty? I can back off" Beast Boy said with a wink.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well, it's gotta be good for something, I guess."

"Hey, our enemies aren't going seventy-five percent, they're going one hundred percent" he reminded her.

"Our enemies also can't just transform from a bird to a jungle cat on a dime."

"Ah, are you saying I have…special abilities?" Beast Boy asked with the raising of eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're special, alright" Raven sighed. "Besides, how do you know I'm not the one going easy on you?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm, says the chick whose losing."

Then Beast Boy's wheels started turning. He was pretty good and sure of himself, and he was having a bang-up day against Raven. But he still wanted more. He thought he could win in any situation, and then had this thought.

"Hey, why don't we try something new?"

"Like what?" Raven asked, answering his question with another question.

"What if we did the oldest form of hand-to-hand grappling: Greco style wrestling?" He posited, getting in a wrestling ready stance.

Raven gave a half-hearted chuckle. "You're joking?"

"Nope, totally serious. No powers, no nothing, just our bare hands. We're about the same weight, right?"

"You're probably lighter than me" Raven gave a half smirk.

"Whatever, I can still win."

"Sure you can."

But then his wheels started to turn again. Beast Boy had always figured himself to be a smooth talker, not so much a romantic but definitely a smooth talker. He was a boy after all and what eighteen year old boy doesn't want gratuitous sex? Yes, I know that sentence is sort of a quantum leap from the other five hundred words of this story, but it certainly beats another three pages of exposition. Beast Boy had always sort of had a thing for Raven, they were a highly shipped couple, especially after Terra's departure. He thought it couldn't hurt to maybe attempt to make the question for some naked wrestling, hoping he could smooth talk his way to sex with the hot gray-skinned girl.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Raven sighed, getting in a half-assed stance, clearly wanting this charade to end.

"Wait-wait, what are you doing?"

"Doing your stupid Greco wrestling."

"That's not how they did it."

"Do I look like an expert on Ancient Greek melee sport, Beast Boy?"

"No-no-no, I mean, you're not dressed for the occasion."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"They used to wrestle in the buff" He explained, to some blush instantly coming over Raven's face.

"Get naked? You're definitely joking. Or you're a pervert."

"The second one" Beast Boy agreed with too much pride given to it.

"I'm not getting naked, for wrestling or anything else" Raven insisted.

"Aw, Come on, Rae, it'll be fun."

"No way."

"Please way?"

"You can't just expect me to undress and throw you over my shoulder…but something tells me, you're not entirely interested in the accuracy of this game, you want this to lead to getting laid?" Raven guessed.

"Noooooo, come on" Beast Boy nonchalantly dismissed her. "Come on Raven, you know me."

"Yeah, I do. And that's exactly why I had that thought."

"I just want us to do it the right way."

"And would you offer Robin the same accurate courtesy? Cyborg?"

"Uh, yeah, of course" Beast Boy stammered.

Raven crossed her arms. "Forget it."

"Okay-okay-okay, fine. I'll get naked first so you don't get so self-conscious."

"Cause that's gonna make me feel better" Raven pouted.

"Trust me."

Beast Boy quickly threw off his purple outfit and let it fall to the floor, and almost as quick as you can blink, Beast Boy was au natural in front of Raven. He put his hands on his hips as Raven raised an eyebrow looking the boy up and down, despite not wanting to. Beast Boy certainly had a spindly armed body, very skinny, something he made up for in his ability to shape shift into whatever animal he so chose. His legs were just as skinny as his arms, but he did possess a four pack abs on his gut to round out his skinny look. His dick, which flopped free was flaccid but rising as he stood mere feet from his clothed monotoned paramour.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

Raven chuckled at the sight. "You take a lot of stock in your dick size?" she asked. "It gets bigger, right?"

Beast Boy pouted and blushed. "Duh."

"Just asking. Cause I hope you can let that do the talking, your body is kinda…"

"Girls don't care about the bod."

"Yeah they do" Raven corrected him.

"Oh, you have experience, you say?" he asked.

"Definitely more than you" Raven chuckled. "Why don't you uh…" She trailed, making a turn-around motion with her fingers.

"Oh, you wanna see some Beast booty, huh?" he asked.

"Call it "Beast Booty" again, and I won't."

Beast Boy nodded and made a sexy turn around pose. Raven nodded and blushed when she got a good look at his green rear. It was certainly very bubbly given his flat and skinny frame. Raven approached and couldn't resist spreading his cheeks apart with her hands, which instantly made Beast Boy hard as a rock.

"Whoa. I mean, if you're into rimjobs, I'm no prude" he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm into more than that" Raven smirked. She took a step back. "You're not worried someone might come in and see us?"

"Nah, everyone's busy Netflix-ing it up. Cyborg and Robin are trying to explain streaming to Starfire, so that could take at least five hours."

Raven rolled her eyes as she got another good look at the naked Beast Boy. She had a few ideas in mind for them to do, and not that he was really convincing her that they were alone, she was still up for it.

"Fine, but don't get weirded out when you see me" Raven warned.

Beat Boy beamed his eyes. "Of course not!"

Raven then turned around making sure her back was to Beast Boy before she removed her cloak, letting it hit the floor. Beast Boy licked his lips, the two of them knowing this had nothing to do about wrestling. Raven then took off her one piece outfit and let that hit the floor as well. She was also now completely naked with her booty in Beast Boy's view. The green skinned boy licked his lips as he stared at Raven's tushy. It was certainly round and feminine and perfectly in shape, going nicely with her long legs.

"You're sure you can handle me?" Raven asked, back still to Beast Boy.

"Duh, let's do this, babe!"

"Okay" Raven sighed.

She made a quick about-face and was now staring at Beast Boy whose smile quickly went to surprise mode as he was staring down the barrel of Raven's genitals, which instead of a gray vagina swung a near-hard gray penis.

Beast Boy started to do the math in his head…and it wasn't hard math to do. Raven's constant warnings and apprehension made all the sense in the world to him now. He continued to lock eyes with Raven's thick member as the naked girl looked at him. Raven had a tight body, slender yet thick in all the right places, with D cup breasts and tight hips, and of course her cock which definitely seemed to be thicker than Beast Boy's and maybe about the same length.

"Dude! You have a dick?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I don't remember needing to and I don't ever remember you asking."

"Touché."

"So, you still want this?" Raven asked, the very thought was making Beast Boy clench his ass cheeks in anticipation.

"So, no vagina?" Beast Boy asked, ignoring Raven's question.

"Nope" Raven turned around and bent over briefly spreading her ass apart revealing a puckered asshole and her dangling ball sack. She turned around again after Beast Boy was satisfied that there was no pussy to be had.

"Sooooo, you're a dickgirl?"

"Yes, I have a dick and it works. Not what you were expecting?" Raven asked.

"No, not really."

"Well, then I guess we're done here" Raven sighed, picking up her clothes.

"Wait-wait, uh, we can still wrestle, right?"

"Not if you're gonna make it awkward. Besides, we both know you wanted to have wrestling turn into sex, which clearly you're not interested in anymore."

"Noooooo, it just…took me off guard, that's all."

"So you want to have sex?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind a little butt fucking."

"As in your butt?" Raven asked, eyebrow raised.

Beast Boy blushed. "Well, I mean, er…"

"Because there is no way I'm letting that dick near my hole before I can take yours, because I'm willing to bet you've never received anything before, right?" she asked.

"That is correct" Beast Boy nodded.

"Well I don't just let any dick inside of me, Beast Boy, it's gotta be someone with experience. Someone who understands the pain of being rammed by a hard cock" Raven explained.

"Soooooooo…"

"Either I fuck you first, or this isn't happening" Raven insisted.

Beast Boy was about to complain when he locked eyes again with Raven's hard schlong. Sure he had never done anything like this before, but Raven, whom he was infatuated with was propositioning herself to gratuitous sex and all he had to do in return was pay it forward…in his ass. He figured as Raven kept herself a secret it was a synch she wouldn't tell the other Titans that she took BB's anal virginity but the thought of that pain was a little too much for him to think about. Then again, he was super horny and did admit to not being a prude, so he basically had no choice…well, he did, but he didn't if he wanted more sex out of it. He shrugged, thinking how bad could it be?

"So, how does this work, do I like bend over and spread em or something?" Beast Boy nervously asked. Raven chuckled.

"No. I'm not just gonna ram you in the ass, you have to take it slow. Get on your knees" Raven ordered. Beast Boy slowly did as he was told. "Now crawl to me." Beast Boy gulped as he crawled his way closer and closer to Raven's hard throbbing cock. "You're gonna have to learn to suck cock before you can take it" Raven explained.

"Okay" Beast Boy gulped, now in front of Raven.

"Alright, now the trick is to loosen up and relax your jaw" she said.

Beast Boy nodded as he was now inches from Raven's member, his ass was resting against his heels. He looked up at Raven who had on what one would consider a smirk, but after all, Raven's version of a shit-eating-grin is a mild smirk at best.

Raven shook her body a little bit in order to entice Beat Boy, who gave Raven a pouty face, but finally rustled up some courage and gripped her shaft with his hand, causing some veins in Raven's dick to pop out. Raven gave a deep breath, something of a soft grunt.

He grew closer until his tongue met with the bottom of Raven's tip. He winced when his tongue touched skin, but eventually circled it around her tip. Raven liked this, and was quite surprised that Beast Boy wanted a little oral foreplay.

"I'm impressed" she nodded. "I didn't think you'd be a tease. You sure you've never sucked a cock before, Beast Boy?" she asked sarcastically.

The green skinned boy scowled as he continued to lick her tip. He finally closed his mouth on Raven's dick and slowly, ever so slowly moved the shaft through his mouth a millimeter at a time. He made some entrails with his spit as a few more inches were shoved into his face.

"That's not bad" Raven said with blush ensconcing her face.

Beast Boy chugged along, happy that he was making Raven content…this was probably the happiest he's ever seen her. His over-confidence got the better of him proving that Beast Boy's throat had limits. He took a big gulp of Raven's cock which went deep into the back of his throat and activated his gag reflex.

Beast Boy coughed out the dick, leaving a trail of saliva from the tip leading up to Beast Boy's lower lip. "Whoa, too much" he coughed.

"You'll get used to it. Come on, try again" Raven casually ordered.

Beast Boy nodded after a few more coughs, and shoved Raven's dick back into her mouth, he got better rhythm as his throat opened up and accommodated Raven's dick to get deeper and deeper inside of his mouth.

Super horny, he used his left hand to stroke his rock hard cock, sticking up beneath him while his free hand was stroking away at Raven's dick, now completely bedecked in a layer of Beast Boy's saliva. Raven was very pleased. She was even letting out louder grunts, but still muffled.

"That's good, keep sucking" she panted, rubbing the top of his head condescendingly.

Beast Boy got the hang of this whole sucking cock thing and finally had the stamina to shove his entire mouth into it, his lips making contact with Raven's crotch. He looked up at Raven who let out a louder moan with blush all over her face. Needing a breath, Beast Boy released from her dick, again leaving a trail of spit.

"Wow, okay, that was impressive."

"See, I told you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, you have skills in sucking cock. How about you make that tongue of yours useful, and play with my balls" Raven ordered, which there was no way she could have said that sentence without it sounding like her.

"Okay!"

Beast Boy, now liking his new and obvious role as Raven's sissy sub lifted her dick up and tongued the bottom of her sack. Raven moaned once more. Beast Boy thrust his mouth into her testicles and slipped them both into her mouth, using his tongue to lick them both.

They were extremely tender and it made Raven moan even louder than before, until Beast Boy let them out of his mouth, and tongued her moistened sack again with his lips and tongue.

"Keep going" Raven huffed.

BB nodded and continued to lick her balls while stroking Raven's dick, still using his free hand to jerk himself off. He wasn't sure if he should jerk her off until she came…but then again, he didn't know what the warning signs were when you were on the business end of a dick. He didn't want to ruin the moment however, and continued licking Raven's balls. He could feel Raven's dick get super hard with each pump of his hand. Raven eventually pushed BB off of her.

"I gotta lay down" she panted.

Raven fell to her booty and laid on her back, with her dick now sticking up. She made a "come here" motion with her fingers. Beast Boy wasted no time once he was over Raven's cock again and slammed his face down onto it.

Raven smirked as she looked at Beast Boy's eyes as he chugged her cock and stroked her while he did it. She fantasized about all the things she wanted to do to Beast Boy after discovering this newly formed fetish that not even he knew about.

"Mmm" Raven did a moan and hiss. "So, you like sucking my dick?" she asked, Beast Boy nodded, cock still in mouth, and got right back to work. "I can see that."

She watched the green-skinned boy shove every inch into his throat while occasionally deepthroating her cock so much his lips would touch her crotch. Raven leaned up and played with her breasts a little.

"What was that thing you were saying earlier? About rimjobs?" she coyly asked.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he was mid suck. Raven smirked and pulled her cock out of his mouth, and Beast Boy wiped some spit away from his lips. Raven knelt up, and faced the boy.

"Um, yeah, sure."

"How about me sitting on your face?" Raven quizzically asked.

Beast boy blushed. "Ooh, taking charge, I see?"

"You're consenting to me fucking you in the ass, I took charge a long time ago" Raven reminded him. "Lay down."

Beast Boy nodded and laid down on his back while Raven moved her body to straddle his face. Beast Boy smiled when he was inches from raven's sexy rump. The demon girl slowly lowered herself onto BB's face, making sure her asshole was right over his mouth, forcing Beast Boy to lick her sphincter.

Raven smiled while she shook her ass over his face. She then got a glimpse of Beast Boy's dick, completely raised from being hard from all the submissive stimulation. She started to stroke it while smothering BB's face.

Raven released her ass from Beast Boy to give him a breath. "Had enough yet?" she asked

"Nope" he panted.

"Good answer" and she sat back down.

Raven continued to jerk off Beast Boy while he gave her asshole a tongue shower. Raven then got the idea to grab Beast Boy's ball sack and once she got a grip, gave his balls a slap with her hand, causing his entire body to wince, but his dick shot up like rocket, now leaking with tons of pre-cum.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" she asked, lifting her tushy up.

"Oh yeah!"

She then immediately sat back down and continue to abuse BB's balls by smacking them. They were light taps at first, but then increased. Raven could see the thin stream of cum leaking out of Beast Boy's dick.

But Raven didn't want Beast Boy to cum, not hardly. Her brain was going to some sexually evil places. She continued to shake her ass while stroking his dick in one breath, then slapping his testicles in the next. Raven was becoming satisfied making the confident Beast Boy her bitch, a perfect reversal of roles. But obviously she wanted more. Raven lifted her ass off of Beast Boy, satisfied with his service to her anus.

She moved her legs away and looked down at the satisfied though sexually frustrated shape-shifter. "I definitely want to cum all over your face."

"Okay!"

Beast Boy knelt up while Raven stood up and started to jerk herself off while Beast Boy reached behind her and gripped her cheeks in his hands. Raven gave a few more moans and shoved BB's face onto her dick. She was getting very close, her veiny cock was throbbing with pre-cum.

"Oh God! I'm gonna—Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!"

Raven's eyes glowed as she shouted her spellbinding catchphrase, and three shots of hot futa cum found its way into Beast Boy's mouth, coating the top of his throat as he sucked them down. The boy shed a slight tear. After a few more loads, Raven pulled out and a few more shots of cum hit his face.

Thick ropes of jizz landed all over Beast Boy's cheeks, lips, and forehead, until I was barely a trickle. Beast Boy let a small amount of cum leak onto his lips before swallowing the load. He looked up at Raven, thoroughly emasculated, satisfying the demon girl. Beast Boy wiped the cum from his face, and stood up.

"That was amazing! So, when do I get to, you know, take it?" Beast Boy asked very eager.

"You sure you want to get fucked?" Raven asked.

"Totally. I'm ready to get butt rammed."

Raven was about to just wait it out until she was hard again, but that was too easy. Beast Boy had spent the entire day proverbially kicking her butt and now he was the one who wanted to be "kicked" so to speak. It would have been too easy just to fuck Beast Boy in his current form, and it was pretty sexy watching him beg to be fucked by her. Raven figured she could go further with this and really make him her bitch.

"Actually Beast Boy, no."

"No?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, no."

"Why no? I'm the one who has to take it in the ass."

"Yeah, but I was expecting this to be a bit more humiliating, that sounds more fun to me. Besides, we can have a lot more fun than just fucking in here. Get dressed and met me in my room, we can weigh out your options there. And NO jerking off beforehand" Raven insisted, quickly getting dressed, leaving Beast Boy flaccid and confused. After she left, he got dressed too and wondered what ominous things Raven had planned for him. He was mostly disappointed that he didn't get to cum. He waited a few minutes and headed for Raven's room, where she was smirking and waiting for him on her bed.

Beast Boy approached Raven nervously. He saw on her bed were a couple of items, namely a pink cock cage and an equally pink butt plug, the colors of which he found very uncharacteristic for the gray and sarcastic Raven. She also had a pair of panties with a pair of cherries embroidered on the lower right cheek and in red SISSY was written on the back.

"So, we're not fucking?" Beast Boy asked.

"I said this'll be on my terms, and my terms have changed." Raven explained. "We can have sex, but I don't just like the idea of fucking you as you…I kinda want to fuck you as a girl."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Buuuuuuut I don't have the exact plumbing for that" he explained.

"I know that, I mean I'm going to do you in the ass, but I want you dressed in girls clothes" Raven elaborated.

Beast Boy's face blushed. "You want me to dress in drag?" he asked.

"Yup. I want you to look like a girl and then take my dick in your ass. I think it'll be more fitting, wouldn't you say?" Raven asked with a seductively raised eyebrow.

"Aw come on, Rae!" Beast Boy moaned. "I gotta take it up the butt and look like a girl while I do it?"

"Yeah. I said I want you to fully experience this, now you can see what a woman goes through when you want to assfuck her" Raven retorted. "Look, it's either that, or you can wear these and we don't have sex…yet." She pointed to her instruments of sexual torture behind her.

"Can I wear my clothes over them?"

"Of course."

"When will we have just regular sex then?"

"When I feel like it. Now, is that your decision?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Beast Boy shrugged, not having a ton of options if he wanted to get laid.

"Good. Now, take your clothes off again" Raven ordered, tapping her foot against the floor.

Beast Boy sighed. Raven grabbed onto his balls as he stripped away his uniform to help make his dick go limp once more. Once it was finally softened Raven took the cock cage and locked his green junk in place. Raven twirled the tiny gold key wrapped in a string around her finger.

"Bend over the bed."

Beast Boy nodded and blushed. He did as he was told, his tush sticking up slightly as he laid his body on the edge of Raven's bed. The demo girl coated the tip of the butt plug in some lube and swirled the tip of it against Beast Boy's sphincter, making him surely pucker. Beast Boy reached back to spread his cheeks as Raven slowly teased his hole with the plug. Finally, she gently pushed against his anus and with little resistance, she forced the plug inside of Beast Boy, his sphincter swallowing up the plastic toy. She stopped pushing once the base was touching his hole.

Beast Boy groaned as the pink plug was shoved inside his rectum. The blush on his face was too much and he wanted to cum desperately. But the cage around his cock prevented that from happening.

Finally, Raven grabbed the panties and slipped them over BB's feet and slowly pulled them up until they snugly fit around his hips. Raven stood up, satisfied. "There, we're done…for now" she ominously concluded.

"So like, when can I get all this off?" Beast Boy asked.

"You can have it off right away…if you go out and tell the others why it's all on you in the first place and show them" Raven smirked.

Beast Boy stood there slack-jawed, no way was that gonna happen. "Uh-uh, forget it! You know how embarrassing that will be?"

"Yeah, that's kinda the idea. If you don't go in that direction you can have it all off when I'm ready to fuck you, and I'm not ready yet" Raven insisted. "Or, third option, you can submit and dress like a girl."

"That's no fair."

"I never said I was fair. So, if there's anything else you want? No? Good, then get dressed, I'll call you when I'm ready" Raven smirked.

Beast Boy groaned and looked at himself in Raven's mirror. He sighed, and gathered up his clothes, getting dressed once more. Once he was fully dressed, he tried to adjust his new cage into his clothes, which was rather uncomfortable. Raven then shooed him away and Beast Boy hobbled out of Raven's room, and watched her smile as he did.

"And that is how I win" she smirked before the door closed behind him.


	2. Tamaranian Mating Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy takes a break after being thoroughly humiliated by the domineering Raven while outside, Robin first learns that Starfire has a cock and the two enjoy an experimental romp that is as rough as it is romantic.

Beast Boy trudged through the upper hallways of the Titans Tower. He was grumbling, sexually frustrated and annoyed from the missed opportunity of being able to enjoy some gratuitous sex with Raven.

To be fair, he probably wouldn't have asked if this was going to be his fate. Her being trans kind of threw him for a bit of a loop, not that he cared. He was fine with as long as it was Raven, and dick or not, the gray skinned demon girl was smoking hot.

What he also wasn't expecting, aside from her having a dick, was how much he wanted her dick. He already got a literal taste and was hooked, desperately wanting to bend his green ass over and spread his cheeks. But, ever the demon, Raven cock-blocked BB, giving him a very humiliating ultimatum.

And what an ultimatum it was: dress like a girl and get fucked right away, something the newly sissified Beast Boy was trying to grapple with, or wear a cock cage, butt plug, and humiliating pair of panties and announce to the other Titans he had them on...or the option he actually chose: wait for Raven to want him and God knows how long that would have taken.

All that exposition aside, Beast Boy was having a hard time adjusting to walking with a plug in his ass. It was hot, and if the cage wasn't on his cock it would have been rock hard, but it was kind of uncomfortable. Beast Boy's butt was a bit bubbly, so his firmer cheeks were wedged against the pink base of the plug, making walking a bit of a chore.

He wanted to hobble over to his room and think about the sex he wasn't having with Raven, remembering he couldn't even masturbate because of the cock cage. Damn, Rae was evil when she put her mind to it.

Beast Boy's perverted brain was thinking of complicated and difficult ways to subtly get back at Raven, many of them involving him tying her up and shoving a dildo up her ass until she submitted. But he knew if he tried anything now, she would be waiting for him.

He was hoping Raven wouldn't wait forever to want to fuck him. After all, he had to all the work, it was his ass that was gonna get stretched out, all she had to do was thrust her monster cock in and out of him. He figured, knowing what he know knew about Raven that she would have wanted him to beg, which he had done anyway. But, there would probably be waiting involved, she just wanted him to suffer sexually a bit, especially after he spent the entirety of their morning kicking her ass in training.

What was ironic was the sexy wrestling was his idea and she quickly turned it back around on him and won, using BB's own perversions against him. But, he sighed, hoping maybe watching some TV would take his mind off of being edged out for a while.

He walked into the living room, where the large TV was set to Netflix, but was the screen which read: ARE YOU STILL WATCHING? Nobody was, because the only Titan occupying the couch was a sleeping Cyborg, both arms stretched out across the top of the couch, manspreading his legs on the floor. Beast Boy walked over to him and Cy was slumped over, sawing logs, a thin layer of drool escaping his lips and onto his shoulders. Beast Boy moved his head forward, thinking his parts might rust if too much leaked.

Cyborg's head leaned back and he slowly woke up, seeing Beast Boy's face as his eyes opened, which is not the first thing you want to see after falling down for an unplanned and impromptu nap.

"Gah!" he flailed his arms.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Ha-ha-ha-ha, that'll never get old" he hopped on the couch next to his buddy. "Whatcha watching?"

"Uh, Ozark, I think. I wanted to watch Fargo, but someone didn't keep the Hulu account up to date" Cyborg said scolding Beast Boy, as that was his idea. BB got that single embarrassing bead of anime sweat on his forehead.

"Heh-heh, my bad."

"No it's cool, trying to explain this to Star was fucking hilarious. Better than any comedy special" Cyborg chuckled.

"Say, where are those two?" Beast Boy asked. "Robin was with you guys too, right?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I fell asleep and then I woke up and here you are. They're probably going back to their rooms or doing whatever it is they do. How'd training with Rae go?"

Ah yes, the question Beast Boy was afraid he'd ask. The green skinned boy blushed. Does he tell Cyborg what happened? Does he tell Cyborg Raven has a cock? Maybe he knew already? Does he tell him the humiliation and what he's wearing underneath his uniform? While all these questions swirled around his head Beast Boy answered in the most ambiguous and thought-provoking way possible.

"Um...it was, different."

"O-kay, different how?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh you know, we did a little of that, and a little of this, and then we got sweaty—real sweaty, and uh, yeah, it was-it was a draw" he explained.

Cyborg scratched his chin. Beast boy was acting fairly strange, but fortunately for BB, he was always a little strange so Cyborg had to do the math that was: is he being extra weird or is this just more of Beast Boy's usual chicaneries at work?

Beast Boy was still blushing but looked away, trying to salvage whatever he laughably referred to as dignity. Cyborg then shrugged, maybe Beast Boy was just acting weird for the sake of acting weird, it wouldn't be the first time, and God willing it certainly wouldn't be the last time.

"A draw like, a tie? You were keeping score?"

"Yup-y-yup, totally. That makes sense-yup" he added, still weird.

"Okay, no further questions" Cyborg deadpanned, assuming he might get the real answer out of him someday...but, part of him was okay if he never did. "You're here, wanna keep watching?"

"That sounds like the best thing ever right now" Beast Boy nodded, hoping the mind numbing TV would soothe his frustrations.

But while Beast Boy was frustrated, we get to the meat and bones of this chapter, which is what you guys came to see in the first place. We're outside, behind the Titans Tower, on their strange tropical paradise of an island in the middle of this west coast city resembling San Francisco meets San Diego...what a combination.

Anyway, the island had several interesting babbling brooks and streams on its grounds, with a few hills for the brooks to babble through. One interesting feature near a waterfall was a natural hot spring, perfectly secluded, and was a thing of beauty to behold.

But to our favorite workaholic superhero, he was beholding another beauty. Robin was now clad in a bathing suit and had a towel with him, but he also had on his mask because I am convinced he never takes that thing off.

He approached the hot spring from a distance, but as he drew closer he saw someone, a special someone. It was Starfire. Her back was to him and Robin watched the pink haired Tamarianian strip away at her clothes. Robin felt his swim trunks growing tighter when she stripped off her skirt revealing a bubble butt good enough to fuck. Robin blushed as the obvious boner in his pants grew. He saw Starfire step into the hot spring and sit in it, again her back was to him when she got in. Starfire adjusted herself and looked towards Robin, she reached her hand out and gave him a smile and a friendly wave. Her shoulders, neck and head were sticking out, but she was otherwise submerged in the steamy spring.

A blushing Robin quickly put his towel over his boner and continued to nervously walk towards Starfire. "Friend Robin! You made it!" she called to him.

"H-hey Star" he nervously gulped, now standing on the edge of the spring.

"You will join me, won't you?"

He gulped. The two had planned this little get together while watching TV, not being able to stand Cyborg's snoring. It was Starfire's idea and Robin was increasingly nervous. It was no secret he had a crush on Star for the longest time, and he figured she liked him too, but he never knew how to act on his feelings, like any normal eighteen year old.

But he swallowed his pride and hoped she wouldn't notice his obvious boner, which he was a bit embarrassed about, but much like the pervert Beast Boy was, his confident side was hoping Starfire would notice and it would lead to something hot, steamy, and sensual. There was no better place than this hot spring for some passionate love making. But, his nervous side was taking him over. He nodded and eyed up Star as he inched his way closer to the edge of the sunken in spring.

"Um-uh-yeah. Sure" Robin nervously nodded.

He looked at Starfire and gulped, his boner was not going anywhere, and it would have been obvious for her to see through his trunks. But then, the wily Robin got the same idea Starfire had. He had seen her get in with her back to her, which he assumed was unintentional, but maybe he thought he could do the same with her.

So he turned around at the edge of the spring and dropped his towel, now with his back to Star. He took a step into the hot spring, stepping on a small rocky seat inside to sit upon. As he set his second foot in, Starfire stopped him.

"Wait" she said. "You are not joining me naked?" she asked.

Robin blushed from behind her. "Uh—uh-erm" he never really realized how much of a blithering youngster he actually was until he was face to face with his nude alien crush. His tent pole was way too visible. "Uh, you're okay with that?" Robin asked.

"Yes. We are such good friends, I feel this would be an excellent opportunity to grow closer. It is a , very vulnerable position, and one we should be comfortable in" Starfire explained.

Now, to be fair, Robin thought her explanation was a bit finicky. Starfire was a bit adept to Earth customs, never mind the multitude of cultural, moral, and social customs for each country, people and so on. But, he felt as though he had this self-imposed awkward streak around Starfire, and perhaps, if she seemed okay with this, than maybe he could too?

Nevertheless, Robin was too embarrassed for Star to see his cock, in part because it is embarrassing, despite it being natural, but also because he didn't want to appear to be a pervert, which was ironic because at heart he was and hoped this meeting might turn into some impromptu romance between them.

But he was still too apprehensive at the moment with everything buzzing around his already clouded mind. So, he simply discarded his trunks and set them aside while Starfire blushed as she got a good look at Robin's bubbly muscular rear.

He was a bit more built than Beast Boy, with his ass in perfect shape, though he had larger thighs to back it up where BB was more spindly, but he took care of himself. Robin dipped lower in the spring and finally turned around to face Starfire after his boner was safely below the hot water where she couldn't notice. The two sat on their rock benches and looked at each other through the rising steam from the natural spring.

"Why did you not look at me when you disrobed?" Starfire asked matter-of-factly.

Robin blushed again. Surely he couldn't tell her about his very obvious package sticking up from under the water? But, as usual, he had a second thought and felt like, maybe this vulnerability thing Star was talking about could mean she would be okay if he was attracted to her, he was after all.

"Oh, well, I-uh, um..." he stammered, losing his place yet again.

"We're you presenting your ass for me?" Starfire asked.

"Was I—what now?"

Starfire giggled. "In my home planet, when someone bends their butt over in your presence they are presenting themselves to mate with you."

The boy wonder was thrown for a loop with that one. Tamaranians sure have weird customs, he thought to himself. But, it certainly made talk of his boner easier for Starfire, as she was clearly talking about mating...unless they do that a strange way too, that he didn't know about.

His small perverted side started to kick in, leaving his by-the-books workaholic side behind, he wished to learn more as Starfire swam the small distance and closed the gap between the two of them, sitting right next to Robin.

"Mate with you? You mean...having sex?" he asked.

Star giggled again. "Of course."

"Oh-um, I mean...that's uh, isn't that...kind of forward?" he asked again.

"Well, we are friends, I merely figured knowing that and seeing you present yourself to me you wanted to have sex" she surmised.

"Well, I mean..." Robin trailed. "Do you think, someone might see us?"

Now he was just making excuses. No one was around. True they were near a major city, but on an island jutting out from said city, surrounded by a small hill, and as for the other Titans, they were somewhere in the tall tower and would have to catch a glimpse at a window at precisely the right moment. Couple the natural steam around them and you really didn't have much of a worry of someone spotting you. The two had already mentally ruled out any of the other three randomly joining them.

Robin looked at Starfire, leaning on his neck, he blushed again, his boner so hard you could chop wood with it (see what I did there?) "I don't think so. Do you not want to mate with me, friend Robin?"

A small part of Robin wanted to say no, and then have a nice awkward soak in the spring until one of them just left and hoped this situation would never be brought up again, though there was certainly a part of Robin that wanted to throw cosh into the wind and fuck Star right in that spring. It was strangely romantic that way.

"Well, actually Star, the reason I turned to you, was because I kind of have a...you know my penis..." he trailed.

"Oh my! Is something wrong with it? Let me feel" The naïve Starfire put her hand between Robin's legs and made a grab for his full length cock, Robin jerked his body a little bit so she couldn't.

"No-no, it's not that, it's fine, it's just...well...I sort of..." he trailed again.

At this point, he didn't see any reason not to show Starfire his boner, if anything it would provide the boy wonder with some much needed closure to the awkward if not strange situation he found himself in. He looked at the blank, innocent stare on Starfire's face and felt there was no way he could hide it now.

"Here, let me show you" Robin nodded.

He got in the middle of the tub and stood up, Robin was submerged just above his knees, and his fully erect dick was completely visible now. It was fairly impressive, definitely larger than Beast Boy's and probably nearly the length of Raven but maybe slightly thicker and girthier.

"See, I had-had a boner and I was afraid to—"

"Oh, you wish for me to suck on it, first?" the naïve alien asked.

"What?" Robin blushed.

"How silly of me, I forgot on Earth you enjoy in different forms of foreplay. I've never done so myself" she explained.

Starfire swam over towards Robin. "Well, um...I-I-I-I've never done anything before either, Star."

"Oh, so we get to—what's the term, experiment together?" she asked.

"Well, um..." Robin kept stammering like a moron. He looked down at Starfire, her face know inches form his dick as she knelt on the smooth rocky bottom of the spring below. At this point, she had seen him, and they had already ruled out the possibility of being seen together. Plus, it was obvious Robin wasn't foisting this on Starfire...if anything, even though she was being naïve about the whole affair, it seemed like the roles were reversed. So, given all this, Robin let his perverse side take over and he shrugged.

"Um, sure. Yeah that'd be—I-I'd like that" he nodded.

"Great. Shall I start?" Star asked, grabbed Robin's erect cock in her hand.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah absolutely" Robin happily sighed.

"I hope I am doing this right."

"Don't worry Star, I'm sure—ohhhhhh" Robin moaned mid-sentence as Starfire shoved her face onto the tip of his cock.

Robin looked down and watched Star blowing him. It was just as good as he had imagined it. And to Starfire's credit, she wasn't half bad. Despite someone who seemingly never sucked a cock before...and had been fairly inept at most things Earthen, she was doing a pretty great job.

Bird Boy grunted as Starfire was getting his schlong deeper and deeper into her throat with each passing motion with her mouth. Her jerking him off simultaneously was making Robin much harder and certainly closer.

"Mmm, oh yeah. Yeah don't stop Star" The boy wonder moaned.

He smiled watching Starfire's cool mellow eyes as she rocked her face back and forth on his member. He grunted happily as all his apprehension was going out the window. This was the ideal way to spend an afternoon.

Starfire let go of his dick and shoved her entire mouth onto his cock, nearly getting his tip into her esophagus. Robin moaned while Starfire reached behind the boy and firmly gripped onto his ass cheeks, spreading them out and stretching them while she sucked.

"Ooh Star, that feels so good" he huffed.

Starfire then used an index finger and ran it under Robin's crack, finishing under his virgin asshole. Robin was in too euphoric a state to even notice when she slipped it up inside of his hole. He moaned again.

True this felt weird, but it was oddly stimulating and it made his dick all the more erect, which was something Robin never dreamed possible. He gripped onto the back of Starfire's head while she blew and simultaneously fingered him.

"Ohhhhhh" he groaned. "That feels so weird...but keep going" he huffed.

Starfire nodded with his cock in her mouth and continued to finger up Robin's butt for whatever reason he didn't know...but you have an idea where that's going. Robin grunted while Starfire continued to do things to his dick. He could feel her saliva coating his shaft and how it felt so amazing.

Eventually Starfire let the finger go out of Robin's hole and she loosened her mouth around his cock, finally letting go. She smiled and looked up at her dark haired paramour. "That felt incredible" she cooed.

"Yeah, I especially liked you fingering my butt. It felt good actually" Robin admitted.

"Good. Now, Tamaranian custom dictates we now inspect the ass" she explained.

Starfire swam back to her side of the hot spring and leaned up on the rocky seat. She used her elbows to keep her balanced on the side of the hot spring and stuck her perfect tushy up just enough so that just below her asshole was above water, which would provide Robin with a perfect conundrum some time later...

Robin, boner wildly directing him towards her, stood just above Star's partially submerged ass. He gripped her cheeks and spread them out, licking his lips as her perfectly puckered hole stretched out with them.

"So, what do I do?" Robin asked, having a few ideas in mind.

"Oh yes. I believe you refer this as giving a rimjob?" she asked.

"Oh, so, you want he to lick your asshole?" Robin asked. "As in, preparing you to be fucked in the ass?" he asked for clarity. "You want to be fucked in the ass, Starfire?"

Starfire giggled, as if it should have been obvious. "Well yes, what else would we do?"

A normal person should find that as a red flag, but Robin as A. thinking with his dick, B. didn't want to upset the perfectly sexy customs of his redhaired crush, and C. figured a nice buttfuck would avoid getting Starfire pregnant...obviously, little did he know.

So, Robin bent down, again, not looking under the water, he focused on Star's ass, he gripped her cheeks, laying some kisses on each of her orbs before dipping into her asshole, still warm from being under the water.

Starfire giggled when Robin's tongue made contact with her hole. He swirled his tongue around, savoring the skin taste of her forbidden fruit, not caring whatsoever about any prying eyes that could have been watching.

Robin let trails of saliva fall onto Starfire's hole as he desperately tried to pierce her sphincter, which his tongue cold not do on its own.

"Tee-hee, that tickles" Starfire blushed.

Robin enjoyed Starfire's moans of pleasure and continued with licking her ass. He firmly gripped onto both her ass cheeks and spread them out, and pushing them in while circling his tongue around her butthole.

From under the water, Robin's cock was ready to break into Star's hole and Robin hoped soon he could replace his tongue with his schlong. He gave some sloppy kisses to Starfire's opening before releasing.

"Are you sure about this, Starfire?"

"Of course I am. I am most interested in pounding the ass with you, glorious friend."

"Okay."

Robin put one leg up on the rock bench, lifting his dick out of the water. He put two fingers against Starfire's ass and moved her hole aside while he stuck his dick right in the middle, slowly opening her hole.  
"Ohhhhhh" Starfire moaned while Robin's tip broke her sphincter.

Robin gently pulled out and continued this slow insert a few times until he was confident Starfire's opening would accept his dick. Eventually, he felt like his dick was finally moving up into Star's rectum and he blushed after he was able to insert most of his length inside the Tamaranian.

"Ooh, yes" Robin moaned, some drool escaping his lips.

Robin gently rocked his hips back and forth while His dick barely moved in and out of Starfire. Robin could feel his shaft against her rectum walls, sending chills up his own spine. He slowly picked up his pace while gripping onto her hips.

Starfire moaned while trying to keep her balance while she was bent over in the hot spring. She bucked her hips to match Robin's thrusts into her. The two splashed some water with each time his crotch met her hips.

"Oh yes! Oh Robin!"

Robin cooed and smirked while he looked down and stared at Star's ass while he fucked it. There was something perfectly naughty and taboo about anal sex, and something he was really enjoying with the innocent Starfire.

He laid a few pats on her ass as he thrust deeper and deeper into her, his crotch meeting with her rear end with each thrust. He could hear Star giggle and moan loudly while he grunted to try to sound masculine instead of moaning.

"Oh yeah. Oh Star!" he grunted.

Robin wanted to try something new. He reached under Starfire and helped her up, his dick never leaving her asshole. He shifted around and sat just on the edge of the hot spring, interestingly Robin never got a look at Starfire's front in the midst of all this.

"Bounce on my dick" He huffed.

"Okay. This is so much fun!"

Starfire shifted her hips and was now doing most of the work, jerking herself up and down onto robin's dick. The Boy Wonder got a good view of Star fire's ass bouncing up and down on his cock while he leaned back in pure euphoria.

But, little did Robin know, had he looked in front of Starfire, as given their current encounter and the fact her crotch was submerged the entire time otherwise; Robin would have seen that surprise, Star had a dick swinging between her legs!

Unlike Beast Boy who was able to catch a glimpse of Raven before getting his blowjob, robin was completely oblivious to Star's cock which the Tamaranian was now jerking while bouncing her booty on Robin's dong.

Robin obliviously stretched Star's cheeks as she continued to bounce while stroking her member with a free hand. He was getting close and Starfire was starting to feel it. It was only a matter of time now.

"Star...I'm getting close" Robin moaned.

"Oh yes! Yes!"

Robin continued to shove his rock hard dick into his alien paramour while Starfire aggressively stroked herself. Robin felt some pre-cum leaking into Starfire and decided that wasn't where he wanted to shoot his load.

"Star! I wanna...I wanna cum on your face."

"Cum?" she asked confused. "Oh, right" Star got off of Robin's dick and quickly submerged her whole body, again Robin hadn't seen her dick.

Star put her head above water but just under Robin's cock while Robin gave himself a few last strokes, letting out a primal roar and shot his load all over Starfire's face, letting some land in her open mouth. The last few drops fell into the hot spring water.

"Ohhhhhhh yeah" he moaned.

Starfire licked whatever cum she could off her face while Robin got a good look at Star's facial. The two blushed. Starfire dunked her head under the water to wash away Robin's baby gravy. She picked her head back up and smiled.

"Okay, now it is your turn, dear friend" she said.

"Oh, right."

Robin swam back over to his own side. "Okay, now present your ass for me" Star commanded.

The Boy Wonder did as he was told and leaned his ass up while kneeling on the rocky seat. Starfire rose up out of the water while Robin had his back turned.

Star got a good look at Robin's muscular and bubbly butt. She spread his cheeks out and dipped in, meeting her tongue with his virgin asshole. Robin moaned, he kind of liked this special attention his ass was getting.

He especially enjoyed Starfire shoving a finger in his butt before while she was giving him a blowjob. Robin happily moaned while Star circled her tongue around his sphincter, making a wave motion with it while her tongue was right in the middle of his hole.

"Oh Star, I like this" he moaned. "S-stick a finger in there Like you did before."

Star was happy to oblige. While she moved her tongue all down his hole and crack she stuck her index finger inside his hole, fingering him slowly. It didn't take long for Star to add a second finger, which was definitely a new experience for the Boy Wonder, but he liked it.

Robin gritted his teeth while Starfire licked his hole around the fingers she was using to finger bang his ass. If Robin could have gotten hard at that moment he would have. Star though, wanted more, she released her fingers and her face from Robin's rear, and lined her cock up with his hole.

"Okay friend Robin, I wish to pound you in the butt now."

Robin found this peculiar. "Wait, I thought that's what we were do—IIIIING!"

Robin could barely finish the sentence before Star thrust in, and broke his sphincter with her cock, immediately stretching his formerly virgin rectum out.

Robin huffed as Star's massive dick slammed into his ass. He looked around to see no harness around Starfire's waist that she would have just happened to have on her. Robin merely thought he would get another finger inside his ass, nope. It was a dick.

It all kind of made sense to Star. Him presenting his ass for her, her talking about experimenting, Star being very coy when asking if she wanted her ass fucked and her making it appear like there was an option on the table; they were going to mutually fuck each other's asses. Robin grunted while Starfire plowed herself into his ass.

"Yes! This is such fun!" she cooed.

Robin was having less fun as his ass was now barely starting to feel favorable to being pounded by the alien's large dick. He felt a bit of his manhood draining from this, but he started to blush. There was certainly a part of him that liked this.

"Ugh! You have a—dick, Star, ohhhhh?" Robin moaned.

"Yes! You like it?" she asked.

A small part of Robin wanted to say no. But his moans and blush on his face said otherwise. "Oh yeah! Oh fuck me!" he moaned.

Robin grunted to try and gain back some lost manhood from having his sensitive ass plowed by Starfire's dick. He wasn't even aware his rectum could stretch out as far as it was. He leaned up a bit more and started to buck his hips into Starfire's cock.

"Would you like to switch positions?" Starfire asked.

"Oh yeah. I wanna bounce my ass on your dick"

Starfire pulled out of Robin, and Robin climbed out of the hot spring, the air being colder than inside the spring immediately made him cold. He helped Starfire out of the spring. "Lay on your back" he ordered.

Star did as she was told while Robin straddled her dick, and used his hand to shove the tip back into his gaping hole, and his ass fell right onto it. Starfire moaned, and Robin did too as he impaled himself on her cock.

"Oh yeah, that's good" he moaned.

"Yes! Oh I like this very much!"

Robin used his strength to bounce himself on Star's cock, now not worrying whatsoever if there were someone who should happen upon the couple, especially considering he was in such a compromising position.

Robin grunted as he fell all the way down to Starfire's crotch, her cock completely impaling his rectum. Robin squeezed and stretched out his own ass to better accommodate the Tamaranian's large dick.

"Oh yeah! Yes! fuck me, Star!"

The two gazed into each other's eyes while Robin bounced his ass on her dick. Star blushed as she was starting to get close. "Ooh, friend Robin, your ass feels so amazingly tight" she cooed. "I-I feel...I feel like..."

"You need to cum?" Robin asked.

"I-I-I-yes!"

"Yeah! Just cum!" Robin moaned.

Robin shoved his ass completely onto Starfire's cock, he could feel it expand inside of him and Star let out one final scream before she exploded. Robin grunted and blushed as Starfire coated his insides with her seed, filling his rectum.

Hot ropes of cum found their way inside of Robin's ass, until finally Starfire was empty after having a seemingly endless supply of cum. He slowly lifted himself off her cock and her seed leaked out of Robin's formerly virgin butthole. His hole contracted and each time a small load of cum leaked out.

Fade to a bit later. Robin and Starfire were back in the hot spring, making out while Robin occasionally would play and fondle with Starfire's breasts. Star was explaining how she in fact had a cock in the first place.

"So, you can be born one gender and just have the genitals of the opposite gender?" Robin asked.

"Mmm-hmm, it's rare but possible, both my sister and I have cocks" Starfire explained.

"She would" Robin groaned.

"So, did you enjoy that, friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I did. I uh...kinda liked being the girl" he blushed. "Could we, do that again?" Robin asked.

"Of course!" Starfire boomed, giving him a hug. "I would love that."

"Good" Robin happily sighed, despite having a super sore ass at this point. The two enjoyed their remaining time in the hot spring, not knowing what the future would bring for the two of them, but one thing they knew, it was going to be sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions you guys may have, feel free to leave a comment below and thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment for your suggestions on what you would like to see happen and I will consider your recommendations.


End file.
